monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ginrikuzuma
All the old stuff... User_talk:Ginrikuzuma/archive Now I don't have to scroll. :D (again for a while...) Hard! Too hard! - MGQ fan MGQ:Sealed i recently played your version of sealed, it is actually pretty good but there is a fatal flaw, when you get two of the spirits and the town is attacked, then when you defeat the 3 sisters, you decided to put a ridiculous save point after these, yeah well thanx to you, you made it impossible for me to defeat the spider because i saved it more a less straightaway after defeating the sisters, this experience has really annoyed me, so now with great regret i am NOT going to play the rest of sealed and delete it too bad, at least with roguetranslations he/she put the save points when the battles have fully finished you however decided to be a AWKWARD prick, and put it in the middle of a battle that is just wrong when you do decide to put save points in awkward places it kills the game and the mod, which i really enjoyed until that pointm if yopu decide to look over your particular version of MGQ, then put the save points either at the beginning and end of the battle sequences not in the FUCKING middle until you have sorted this particular isssue out you will have a lot people complaining about it as for me, and i keep empathising this i enjoyed the story until you FUCKED it up. 22:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm glad you liked the mod up to the point where it got rough for you and decided not to continue. Quite frankly though its not an issue its a design choice of mine. You are fighting waves of enemies in quick sucession it only makes sense that Luka won't always be able to catch a breather, recover his strength and push onward. The fights for that chapter (Chapter 3 if I recall correctly) are easy and yet very punishing if you don't plan ahead. I made it that way so you get the idea that some of the fights later on you might start at a disavantage (mainly HP but could be something else). I guess I could add more save points but again its meant to be that you can't always catch your breath after ending a fight and starting another so I made that chapter especially brutal by design. I released that section waay back in like December 2012/ January 2013 and have had very few people complain about it. Whether people at that point, much like yourself, got frustrated and quit playing it but didn't report their complaint or they suceeded in getting through that chapter is something I don't know since I believe you are the 3rd person to complain about it. If I had gotten more people I would have soften up on the brutality of that chapter but to my understanding most people were ok with the difficulty that chapter provided. Again sorry you didn't like that chapter of Sealed but its not an issue its a design choice and again very few people complained about it. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 04:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Title screen After passing time to try doing myself a new title screen for SotML , i've been going back at your page and i think i got an idea for sealed too, do you still need help to change the title screen or not? xX-$n4k3-Xx (talk) 08:13, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Eh the title is pretty much staying at this point thanks for hte offer though :p Ginrikuzuma (talk) 20:56, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok, no problem ^^ xX-$n4k3-Xx (talk) 20:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Where did you get/download the MGQ game? I was wondering where you bought or got the game MGQ? if possible send a link. I found its sequels at DLsite but not this one. Thank you for your time. KatanaJeph (talk) 17:03, November 22, 2014 (UTC) You can buy all 3 parts in the DLsite. Here let me provide you with the link to the three parts. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 As for translation to english you can go to Rogue's site and grab the English patch for them. If you buy and merge all three parts this patch specifically should translate all of them in one go. The complete english patch. I hope that helped :p Ginrikuzuma (talk) 19:15, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes. It helped a lot. Thank you. -- 20:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Respond ::So I've done some digging around considering the pest problem we have and since it appears he has a dynamic IP (at least from how I understand how IPs work, I don't know I have always used static IPs) have you guys tried to range block? ::http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Range_blocks ::I mean I know its a tricky thing considering how finicky IPs are but to my understanding it should be within your powers or would that have to be done by a VSTF or Wikia staff? ::Also don't mind my nosing but I also read you guys were having trouble with him in the IRC maybe a similar solution can be setup there or hell there are harsher methods like finding a way to contact the ISP and ban him from reaching the IRC but that would probably ban him from all IRCs ::Ginrikuzuma (talk) 17:31, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I've tried the Range Block and he bypasses it with proxy servers, which I or the VSTF cannot stop. So I tried to disable commenting, protect pages, etc., and it still didn't stop him. I finally took a drastic measure and contacted Wikia Community Staff to disable anonymous editing on this wikia. I know it affects a lot of users, but I didn't have much of a choice on the matter. :::I have no idea what the hell's going on in the MGQ IRC, nor do I want to find out. However, from what I heard, Ecstasy already banned Tenchi from NG+ IRC. :::Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::So, Gin. Let me be very clear about this. Shadowblade777 knows that Dargoth is behind me on this, however Dargoth will not talk on the Wiki for personal reasons. So i leave him alone in that respect. But shadowblade777 has been the cause for every bit of this. he wants to Dominate the wiki and Dictate what we can or can not talk about even if it is about the topic that it is under. :::This is a War, Me vs the Flase Admins on this wiki. If i could find them in RL they would be recovering in the hospital for weeks. mabe months. but that isent a option yet. so i am sorry but ever other wiki user is caught in the cross fire untill these FALSE Admins Leave the Wiki and proper Admins that will only ban the people that Lie/Cheat/Steal. Namely Ecstasy for not giving me credit on all the hard work i did on the mod. :::I will not stop, i have offered peace deals to Juni and Shadowblade777 rejected them b4 they could get to him. Juni could have simply came in when both me and Dargoth was awake in the irc channel and Shadowblade777 knows if he did then Shadow would be gone cause the proof i showed everyone in the chat channel back in august was enough to have Shadowblade777 banned as well as Ecstasy. :::I advise instead of helping the crook in this case, Help me, the Victem that knows how to fight back. Help me remove these Phony Admins that don't know Right from Wrong. :::Everyone else on the Wiki, understand i dident want to make u mad at me, but what is done is done and there is a few bullys in the admin ranks that have caused all this. :::I REPEAT. This is the Fault of the False Wiki Admins on This Wiki. They Will Learn Not to Fuck with a Memembers Rights. ---- First and foremost make sure you use the signature button or the four tildes (~ 4 times in a row). Second of all start a new header title when making a new subsection of a talkpage. Third I figured you were going to head to my talkpage as soon as I spoke. I been mostly amused by this nonsense so I haven't spoken for several months considering this drama. Now as for your response: 1. You don't have to give me your story I read it a million times, I don't care. The business between Ecstasy and you is between you two do not bring the drama elsewhere. 2. I cannot speak for or against your initial bannings since I mostly ignored the drama between you guys concerning the whole lack of credit on your part for NG+. I will however agree with the admins solely on the terms of use. Section 3 part 1. User conduct You agree that you will not use the Service in any manner that is contrary to theWikia Community Guidelines, which may be updated from time to time. Without limiting the foregoing, you also agree not to use the Service to: *Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users; Just in this talkpage you have broken user conduct by threatening to put them in a hospital if you knew their location. I can easily without much effort find similar threats. My main issue with you is''' vandalism'''. You are throwing a temper tantrum and vandalising the wikia and I won't let your way here. Also please just because I have not posted or made edits frequently since July does not mean I am a fool to the situation so don't give me the sap story keep the drama out of wikia. Shadowblade777 and the other admins are not doing anything to break the wikia's term of service. If you feel they are doing something wrong then please by all means send a report to the Wikia staff. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 01:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) First of all, I want to thank you for handling this calmly and maturely. I can see why you were a candidate for an admin position, though it's too bad you didn't make it as a moderator at least (if we even have those positions at all). I did take your advice to do IP range blocks, but as I've said before he bypassed them with proxy servers. You may have noticed that I inevitably had to disable anonymous editing. It affects many users who are either lazy to make a new user account or wish to remain completely anonymous, and I was hesitant of doing so (like our great Monster Wiki Lord Founder), but my hand was forced. However, I do appreciate that you tried. I don't think I should say any more, but again thank you for trying to help out. I do think you would make a great administrator and make all the right decisions. Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:47, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I'm not too focused with roles but I believe there are no mods its only anons, registered users, local admins, global admins, beaurucrats, and staff far as that subject goes. Its fine I know IP range blocks can also be messy so it tends to be avoided in the first place. And thank you but far as I know even though you all don't comment or edit much to my knowledge you guys are all still active nor is there really a need for more helping hands with that level of power :p Besides I believe part of admin responsibilities was having some knowledge with Java and CSS, I lack those especialy the CSS. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 17:18, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I too have very limited knowledge in Java and CSS. But that didn't stop me from trying to administrate. Prior to Tenchi's outburst I didn't know much about Administrator features either, it was only then I discovered that there were records of deleted logs and a block list. It's perhaps through these conflicts that make us better and more knowledgeable, but obviously there's no thanks from me to him. I'd speak more about this topic but I'm not comfortable doing it here. Shadowblade777 (talk) 19:45, December 31, 2014 (UTC) THE way of getting rid of the green lines around the characters I found a way to get rid of the green lines around the characters! and it's pretty simple too. Answer this message so i can explain it to you. xX-$n4k3-Xx (talk) 16:35, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Sealed readthrough Hey Ginrikuzuma! Mind if i just stick to Ginri? I wanted to ask if i could get permission from you to do a readthrough of your current "Sealed" project on youtube. I have been reading a few fan stories already there, and have been suggested to read Sealed aswell. I thought it be only fair if i asked for permission before jumping right into it with no consent whatsoever. Sincerely a fellow MGQ fan. Oldtech H.Oldtech (talk) 18:27, June 13, 2016 (UTC) PS. i just left it here since i am not familiar with the wiki interface and didn't know where else to put it. Oldtech (talk) 18:28, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Ginri works most people just cut it down to just Gin but whatever floats your boat. Just letting you know Sealed is in hiatus for an indefinate amount of time ---I don't like that I left it unfinished but of all the things in my life, its not exactly "up there" to finish it. Mostly due to how tiring writing battles can get (especially since some battles I had drafted for later chapters were even more complicated) --- so, so long as you are aware Sealed is an unfinished fan story, you're more than have my permission. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 07:27, June 14, 2016 (UTC) That's alright. Just means there may or may not be something to look forward to :). Thank you so much for such a quick reply. Oldtech (talk) 13:20, June 14, 2016 (UTC)